finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lhusu Mines
The Lhusu Mines is a location in Ivalice, the world of the game Final Fantasy XII. It is located in the Skycity of Bhujerba which resides on the sky continent of Dorstonis and among its interesting features is that, as it is located on a sky continent, the deeper one gets into the mines the lighter it gets. Normally the mines are protected by a paling, however, during the game the paling has fallen and monsters have invaded the site. It can be speculated the paling has been allowed to fall deliberately, as to prevent the Empire from obtaining more magicite. Sage Knowledge "A crystal mine located on the sky continent of Dorstonis. Many years have passed since the ore veins were first discovered here, yet even today, high-quality ores are found and processed in these well-worked shafts. Many claim that the success of the mines is due to a project begun many centuries past by the Ondore family, whereby mining across their domains was closely regulated, never permitting too much to be drawn from one place, thereby allowing the magicite crystals to naturally recover. The Lhusu Mines are most famous for their high caliber of skystone, the material which enables airships to ply the skies, and memstone, a variety of magicite that can store sound and even images in its unique crystalline structure. Unfortunately, the dense concentrations of Mist in the mines lure all manner of beasts, and when mining expeditions are planned, palings must be erected to keep such creatures at bay." Location The Lhusu Mines can be ventured in from the Skycity of Bhujerba in Lhusu square. When the party ventures into the mines to rescue Penelo, the enemies' levels are 7-13. But as the player get further and goes to kill the mark, Antlion and receives the key, the enemies' levels are 38-43. If the player uses the Site 11 key to unlock the gate, and defeats Gilgamesh once, they get the option to venture into the deepest part of the mines where the enemies' levels rise to 59-64. Story Like the mines in Henne, Lhusu Mines is a magicite mine located near the city of Bhujerba, and previously was a major source of magicite for the Archadian Empire. During the time of the events of Final Fantasy XII Lhusu Mines is still providing the Empire's Draklor Laboratory with magicite, but it's done in secret; a venture led by Dr. Cid and funded by Vayne Solidor. Vaan, Balthier, Fran, and Basch head into the mines to rescue Penelo, who Ba'Gamnan is holding hostage. Larsa joins them as well, using the alias "Lamont." However, Penelo was being used as bait for a trap set by several Bangaas to capture Balthier. Penelo was able to escape with Larsa, and Vaan and his friends followed. Later in the game, the player can return to the mines to fight several marks, including the legendary Gilgamesh. Complete Monster List *Steeling *Skeleton *Skull Defender *Slaven *Gazer *Vampyr *Dullahan *Headless *Bug *Dark Lord *Pandora *Aeronite *Abysteel *Killer Mantis *Rocktoise (Mark) *Antlion (Mark) *Gilgamesh (Mark) *Nidhogg (Mark) *Diabolos (Mark) *Aerieel (Rare) *Disma (Rare) *Gemhorn (Rare) *Bombshell (Rare) *Ba'Gamnan (Boss) *Bwagi (Boss) *Gijuk (Boss) *Rinok (Boss) Monsters by Area Shaft Entry # on the way to rescue Penelo # the rest of the game Oltam Span #On the way to rescue Penelo # rest of the game Transit Way 1 #On the way to rescue Penelo #until Antlion Hunt Shunia Twinspan #On the way to rescue Penelo #until the Antlion hunt Site 2 #On the way to rescue Penelo # until the Antlion Hunt Map Musical Themes The background music for the entirety of the Lhusu Mines is "Secret of Nethicite". de:Lhusu-Minen Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations Category:Caves